A Pequena Vendedora de Fósforos
by Endless Desire
Summary: Última noite do ano, uma menina sai de casa tentando conseguir algum dinheiro para a família. E quem ela encontra pelo caminho? (Sim, é baseado no conto de Andersen. Eu sou doente - e feliz Ano Novo!)


Título: A Pequena Vendedora de Fósforos

Sumário: Última noite do ano, uma menina sai de casa tentando conseguir algum dinheiro para a família. E quem ela encontra pelo caminho?

Observação: Eu não sou Hans Christian Andersen, muito menos Neil Gaiman. Portanto, nenhum personagem envolvido nessa história doentia que decidi escrever é meu! Nem o enredo, em linhas gerais, é meu! Só misturei tudo... XD

---------------------------------------------------

Resmungou, numa voz chorosa; o frio a acordara de mais um sonho bom. Não sabia bem do que tratara, lembrando apenas de vagas sensações sobre um belíssimo campo verde, brisa fresca e um atento céu noturno - sequer imaginava de onde vinha a idéia de uma noite sem estrelas capaz de observar, mas isso não era importante. Faltava-lhe não só tempo, como também disposição. Experimentara dormir um pouco antes de sair, numa tentativa de escapar da fome enquanto a neve não parasse de cair lá fora.

Cobriu o corpo franzino com blusa e saia de algodão gasto, jogando por cima do ombro os farrapos do que fora um xale da avó. Catou também os tamancos da mãe - imensos em seus pés mirrados - e, metendo um feixe de fósforos no bolso puído do avental, saiu para a rua, disposta a vendê-los.

Última noite, véspera de Ano-Novo. O clima das Festas não arrefecera em nada, e agora ainda era alimentado pelas comemorações do Natal, recém-deixadas para trás. A menina, contudo, sequer vira ceia. Esperava conseguir comprar algo especial para a passagem de ano, e seguia pelas vielas atrás de qualquer figura que pudesse estar interessada em comprar alguns dos seus fósforos.

Inútil.

Como temia, não havia ninguém por perto. As poucas pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho o faziam em passos largos, apressados, sem dar atenção à menina miúda a estender fósforos que agarrava com toda a firmeza que suas mãozinhas secas podiam ter. No muito, praguejavam ao esbarrar na criaturinha enfiada em trapos, espanando para longe aquela antítese da beleza dos festejos. Foi num encontrão desses que perdeu o equilíbrio, indo ao chão enquanto os tamancos voavam longe. Um moleque correu para roubar os calçados e, com a resistência da garota, só conseguiu afanar um pé antes de partir correndo. Vendo que o outro seria inútil sem o par, a pequena vendedora o largou pela calçada. Mesmo com os pés ardendo de frio, seguia em frente: sequer tinha outra opção, considerando o quão longe de casa já estava. Além do mais, não tinha coragem de voltar para casa com menos do que saíra; antes umas feridas nos cascos que uma nova surra.

Mais algum tempo e sentou-se numa esquina formada por duas casas. Sentia-se exausta, faminta e os ossos doíam - em especial os dos dedos magros. Os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas ao pensar no que o novo ano prometia, e a situação só fazia piorar quanto buscava desviar o pensamento: absolutamente tudo ao seu redor parecia fazer questão de denunciar o quão miserável era. Alguns poucos transeuntes em roupas finas corriam para suas casas confortáveis, prontos para aproveitar suas ceias fartas. E ela, nada. Só a promessa de frio, fome, e surras consecutivas. Foi então que viu algumas crianças, todas mais ou menos da sua idade, saíndo num rompante pela porta logo ao seu lado. A cena durou muito pouco - correram, riram, ameaçaram fazer bolas de neve e foram tocadas para dentro por uma governanta gorducha -, mas foi o suficiente para que aquelas faces de querubim emolduradas em cachos luzentes fossem gravadas em seu coração. Naquele momento, quis mais do que nunca ser como um deles.

Percebeu que mais alguém sentava-se ali, e não soube dizer se sempre estivera naquele lugar ou se acabara de chegar. Distinguia apenas um doloroso vazio no peito, mil vezes pior que o no estômago. Os olhos fundos quase alcançavam a figura, quando foram desviados de seu caminho por uma voz que, mesmo sendo pouco mais que um sussurro rouco, soava imponente no silêncio da rua.

- Com licença, criança.

Uma mão branca de dedos finos e unhas bem-feitas aproximou-se e, antes que a menina pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, tomou-lhe um dos fósforos. Em um movimento ágil, riscou o palito na parede ao lado e acendeu o cigarro que agora levava à boca, de lábios corados. Num misto de raiva, encanto e temerosa curiosidade, a criança observou a pessoa de pé à sua frente com atenção: sapatos de couro preto impecavelmente lustrosos, terno risca-de-giz, em tecido visivelmente caro, um pesado casaco cinzento adornado com peles. Rosto delicado, feito de porcelana, com um sorriso desdenhoso e olhos felinos, dourados. E ainda os cabelos negros, curtos à moda dos rapazes ricos.

- Isso não foi muito gentil com a menina, irmão-irmã...

A figura sentada ao seu lado se pronunciava, agora. A vendedora voltou-se depressa, descobrindo que a mulher, baixa e gorda, estava nua. Sua pele cinzenta, no entanto, parecia tão capaz de crispar-se sob o frio quanto a de um morto. Rasgava o lábio com um gancho preso a um anel que usava num dos dedos roliços, mas nem o fio de sangue que corria pelo rosto bochechudo parecia espantar a criança. O que lhe surpreendia era a tristeza contida no olhar pastoso daquela senhora; curiosamente, ela parecia tão familiar quanto sua própria mãe. Talvez um reflexo dela.

- Ah, meu bem, por favor. - Os olhos amarelos cintilaram, fascinantes. Curvou o corpo, erguendo o queixo da menina com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para cima. Beijou-lhe a testa brevemente, e tal gesto assustou a criaturinha, que encolheu-se junto a um braço gorducho. - Não vai fazer qualquer diferença, de um jeito ou de outro. Hm. Com medo de mim, criança?

Os cabelos emaranhados sacudiram quando a pequena, depois de um largo silêncio, negou veementemente.

- Está sim. Mas isso é esperto, da sua parte. - Olhos escuros pareceram saltar nas órbitas fundas, trazendo um riso deliciosamente vulgar à cena. - Pode ficar tranqüila, criança; eu não mordo. A menos que você queira, claro, mas não creio que este seja o caso... - Riu novamente, pousando as mãos no quadril e flexionando os joelhos com habilidade, aproximando seu sorriso tentador da orelha da menina. - Quer brincar?

-... Não me parece sensato, um jogo.

A voz da mulher-cinza soou baixa e insegura, quase um guincho. Franziu as sobrancelhas grossas, o gancho fincado na carne. Mantinha um jeito vago, distante, como quem não vê qualquer importância em coisa alguma. A menina, por sua vez, acompanhava a tudo com toda a atenção que sua fome permitia. Tiritava de frio, e enxergar com clareza começava a se tornar difícil.

- Ah, às vezes você não parece minha irmã gêmea! - Gesticulou de forma teatralmente afetada, no riso desdenhoso que parecia ser costumeiro. - Ela já foi tão minha que é quase completamente sua... Que custa me divertir mais um pouco, enquanto algo de mim ainda resta nesse coraçãozinho? - Passou ao outro ouvido da garota, num murmúrio. - Diga-me, criança: o que você quer?

- Eu? - Perguntou num tom débil. Mesmo para seu espírito infantil, era difícil crer no que ocorria ali. Sua única prova de que aquilo era real: o estranho conforto. Sentia conhecer aquelas duas - ou dois, não tinha muita certeza - tão bem quanto a si própria.

- Quem mais? - O cavalheiro que parecia uma dama ergueu-se, brincando com a fumaça do cigarro. - Vejamos: está com frio, não está? Acenda um fósforo!

- E que importa isso, irmão-irmã? Sabe que uma chama como essa de nada adiantaria para aquecer essa criança. - Falava como se nada mais hovesse. Cada palavra sua fazia com que a neve fosse mais fria, o céu mais cinzento, o ar mais pesado. Feito o mau agouro que precede o fim, o vazio. - Muito menos agora...

Acendeu o fósforo.

Viu a pequena chama surgir e, subitamente, percebeu-se envolta por um calor impressionante. Não havia mais o palito: o que estava à sua frente era um grande fogão polido, com lustrosa base de cobre, assim como a coifa. O fogo ardia, confortável, mas pouco tempo levou até que tudo se apagasse.

E havia mais alguém ali - dessa vez uma garota, não muitos anos mais velha. Parecia ter a mesma vida que o fogo, como que uma ampliação da minúscula labareda, revivida em seus cabelos vermelhos, azuis, verdes, róseos, e mais todas as cores que a menina conseguia lembrar.

- Isso é quentinho, bom! Lembra aquela coisa-que-esqueci-o-nome, aquela que vem de noite e tem luzinha... - A garota de longos (e curtos) cabelos multicoloridos falou baixo, como se fosse consigo mesma. Vestida com trajes que a menina só poderia classificar como trapos semelhantes aos seus, ajoelhou-se no chão frio, abraçando por trás os ombros magros da criança.

- Pela forma como fala, irmã, parecem estrelas. Mas, considerando que se trata de você, acho que devem ser vaga-lumes...

- Ah, é! Coisa assim... - Piscando o olho verde, abriu bem o azul.

- É, irmãzinha... Dessa vez, pelo menos, devo dizer que é bom tê-la aqui. - A dama vestida como um cavalheiro manifestou-se, fazendo um breve cafuné naquela que, aparentemente, era sua irmã mais nova. A reação da garota foi pouco mais que um calafrio, apertando depois o abraço.

Cada vez mais entregue à presença das três, a pequena vendedora deixou-se estar. Encolheu-se entre os braços brancos que a envolviam, a cabeça buscando apoio no ombro da matrona acomodada ao seu lado. Os olhos enevoados seguiam a única figura que estava de pé ali, acompanhando o som dos sapatos, que ecoava no chão de pedras.

- Tá dizendo que tá feliz de me ver? Ou só tá dizendo isso porque eu tô aqui e eu estando aqui você acha que tem que falar isso porque eu tô aqui? - A voz da mocinha roçou como borboletas no ouvido da menina, numa mistura de empolgação e distância. Ela nunca parecia estar completamente ali.

- Você está tornando as coisas mais divertidas, irmãzinha. É isso. - Olhos felinos estreitaram-se com um sorriso. - E acredite: eu não me daria ao trabalho de lhe fazer agrados.

- Nós já sabemos que isso não é do seu feitio, irmão-irmã... - A corpulenta figura murmurou de seu canto, o anel de gancho enroscando-se em mechas do cabelo ensebado da criança.

- Foi o que eu disse, não foi? - Voltou-se então para a menina, que parecia perder-se mais e mais a cada segundo. - Você ainda tem muitos fósforos, criança. Por que não arisca mais um? Eu sei que você quer...

E assim a menininha fez, enquanto dedos longos guiavam os seus, mão robusta tocava seu rosto, palavras aladas e coloridas invadiam sua mente.

Viu o fogo, ele fez sumir a parede. Enxergava a grande sala de jantar da casa, estava lá, aproveitando os aromas da ceia. Na mesa se estendia uma toalha branca feito a neve e, sobre ela, perdido em meio a travessas de arroz à grega e doces, um ganso assado fumegava, recheado de maçãs e ameixas pretas. Chegou mesmo a rir quando o ganso saltou da travessa e saiu banboleando em sua direção, faca e garfo fincados no peito. Mas tal como começara, a chama extinguiu-se.

Não hesitou em acender mais um, num movimento quase furioso: queria mais. O que viu foi uma belíssima árvore de Natal, repleta de presentes sob ela - todos endereçados à menina -, e milhares de velas cintilando. Outa vez, a visão se foi. No lugar do brilho das velas, o céu noturno, como que incrustado de diamantes.

Uma das pedras preciosas caiu.

- Minha vovó dizia que, quando uma alma sobe para o céu, uma estrela cai. Alguém está morrendo, então.

- Bem, se você quiser dar uma volta comigo, mocinha, a gente conversa sobre o assunto.

A menina sempre ouviu da avó que os anjos eram as mais lindas criações de Deus.  
Ou aquela moça era um deles, ou sua avó estava enganada.

- E isso aqui já é quase uma reunião de família ou o quê? - Por um instante, a pálida dama vestida inteiramente de negro - vestido longo de corte simples, casaco e botas, além de um belo pingente de prata - voltou sua atenção para as outras que lhe faziam companhia.

- Talvez possamos chamar de "festa das meninas". - A criatura de trejeitos andróginos falou num riso debochado, enquanto jogava no chão os restos do cigarro.

- Ah, por favor... - O riso da dama recém-chegada parecia abrir os céus. Não havia mais frio, só a graça contida no sorriso que parecia ser tanto de uma menina, quanto de uma mãe.

- Bem, por mim... Você sabe, não seria um problema. - Pisou no que restava do rolo de fumo.

Só tinha olhos para a moça de negro, agora. Como se a tivesse amado acima de tudo por toda a sua vida, e finalmente ela estivesse de volta. Queria abraçá-la, seguir com ela para onde quer que fosse - simplesmente não podia deixá-la.

- Meu assunto agora é com a mocinha aqui. - Rindo um riso maroto que anjo algum seria capaz de imitar, bagunçou os cabelos da menina, que pareceram curiosamente limpos. - Mas não pense que não vamos conversar sobre esse seu... "joguinho".

A mulher mais alta limitou-se a cruzar os braços e rir, dando de ombros.

- E então? - Apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, aproximou o rosto de porcelana. A criança perguntava-se se ela não seria uma boneca, a marca sob seu olho feito a lágrima do Pierrot que vira em uma vitrine. - Vamos embora?

Dois passos.

- Eu que morri, não é? - Não havia medo ou receio em sua voz. Apenas uma curiosidade natural, como a de quem sabe a resposta, só espera uma confirmação.

- Hm-hm. - Ergueu-se, e estendeu a mão à criatura mirrada ao seu lado. Conhecia seu trabalho, e sabia que palavra alguma era necessária.

A menina tomou a mão pálida entre as suas, agarrando-se àquele braço. Ainda lembrou-se de voltar-se e acenar para as três figuras que lhe fizeram companhia na última noite do ano: a mulher corpulenta já desaparecera, com tanta discrição quanto no momento em que chegara; aquela com ares masculinos já caminhava, os saltos de madeira ecoando, um rastro de fumaça ficando para trás; a garota, por sua vez, acenava entusiasticamente, rodeada por um espetáculo de borboletas e vaga-lumes, que de alguma forma pareciam ser parte de seu próprio corpo.

Agora não precisava de mais nada. Não importava o Ano Novo, o frio, a fartura, os farrapos. Bastava-lhe a luz cálida que parecia emanar da pele adoravelmente pálida da moça vestida de negro - uma personificação dos amores.

E veio o ruflar das asas. 


End file.
